Congratulations! You won!
by Sofia-Puffergirl
Summary: LanXMaylu one shot. - Maylu, always ready to compliment your winnings, well it's finally time she get something back! Hopefully you'll enjoy!


Sofia~Puffergirl: So this is a one shot for Maylu X Lan fans (or Meriu X Netto if you want to pretend I took the time to put all the Japanese names in here) Nothing special but I hope you enjoy!

I mean, that what it's hear for...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Megaman or any related characters. That covers that. XD

Fiction time!

* * *

Maylu Sakurai- 10 years old.

Time Frame- just before Lan's match against Chaud at the N1 grand prix.

Current Location- Ice Cream vendor close to the battle arena

"Gee, Megaman. It's almost exciting, to think about how far we've come..." Lan trailed off licking his ice cream.

"Yeah" Megaman agreed "Almost?" he asked as an after thought.

"You know what I meant" Lan said continuing to eat is frozen (and melting) treat.

"Lan!" A voice softly rose over the others. They seemed t be a great distance away, and covering that distance fast. "Lan!" The voice shouted again, when he turned to it he spotted Maylu making his way over to him. "Lan!" She said now calmly, as she bent over to catch her breath.

"Hey Maylu" Lan greeted his friend.

"I thought you were gonna want for me this morning, it's not like you to be early" Maylu teased.

"Yes. Even his mother was rather surprised to see him coming down the stairs before ten" Megaman said contemptuously.

"The match starts at ten" Lan jeered back at him

"Let's let Maylu speak now!" Maylu called, bringing the attention to herself. "Thank you." She muttered when the tension was released between the two boys "Now I just wanted to say, Congratulations Lan, you won!" Maylu smiled widely as she said it.

"What are you talking about Maylu, Chaud and I haven't even net battled yet"

"Yes but even if you do lose you'll be second place Lan, you've beaten any old record you had, you made it to the finals!" Maylu cheered excitedly

"And don't you think second place deserves some reward. hm?" Roll asked from her place in Maylu's PET.

"Yeah I guess" Lan said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh hey Lan?" Maylu asked sweetly

"Yes?" Lan said cautiously

"Will you buy me some Ice Cream?" Maylu asked

* * *

Maylu Sakurai- 11 years old

Time frame- pretty much some time in Axees

Current Location: A street toy vendor (lost of vendors...)

"Yeah, Lan you have it, you have it" Chisao cheered. But, unfortunately, Lan did not have the toy angled properly and it fell out of the crane just before it reached the dispenser. So Lan put more money in and tried again. This time his concertration was lost when a passerby leaned over a little to say "See your still wasting your money on pointless games for pointless prizes"

Lan ignored the words Chaud had uttered and press the red button releasing the crane. A new toy was picked up and this time, made it all the was to the dispenser.

Chisao cheered again as Lan passed the plushi to him.

"Congratulations Lan, you won!" Maylu exclaimed. Lan nodded in asesment to her statement then spoke evenly to Chaud, "You were saying?" (not that Chaud had the chance to see all his failed attempt or anything but still...)

Chaud rolled his eyes and walked away "I still don't see why you would waste your money on a game that puts it value up to skill, what happened to good old fashioned bouncy balls machines or even just buying a plush toy from the story?"

"Geez, what a long winded speech" Lan called back, then added, "You know the money's not a waste, if your any good at it"

* * *

Maylu Sakurai- 14 years old

Time Frame- Just you know... the year she turned fourteen. We'll pretend it's spring- everybody loves spring!

Current Location- Passing out awards for a fundraiser her school recently hosted

"And the Top Prize goes to Yai Ayano! _Again." _The principal of the school called as Yai made her was down from the bleachers to collect her prize.

"Congratulations! You won!" Maylu smiled enthusiastically handing over the papers and bag full of Yai's prizes

"I'm glad I'm first" Yai joked "By the time he gets through his list you won't have patience to smile"

"Gee thanks Yai" Maylu sighed as Yai made her way back to their friends in the bleachers

"You know Maylu, Yai's right, you don't have to do this every year you know. It must get tiring..." Roll lead on.

"No Roll, I'm fine" Maylu said in spite of her self. It wasn't a terrible job, it just got boring after a while, and all things considered the same people won every time. But boredom was something Maylu could deal with.

-insert many other rewards with Maylu's enthusiasm growing less and less each time here-

"And our finale prize, goes to Lan Hikari, for being able to sell the most technologically advanced items" The principal concluded

They had a prize for that?

As Lan came to collect his, rather pointless, reward, Maylu couldn't help but put on the same smile she wore for Yai

"Congratulations Lan! You won!" Maylu beamed. Lan smiled at her as she reached down to grab his prize.

"Does that ever seem rather re-occurring to you?" Lan asked his pink haired friend behind a small, now empty, table.

"Not hardly" Maylu joked.

* * *

Maylu Sakurai- 17 years old

Time Frame- A cool summer night

Current Location- The Sakurai house hold

_**Ding, dong.**_

__"I'm coming" Maylu called as she strapped her PET to her side. She quickly unbolted the door, after checking to see that it was only Lan.

"Lan" Maylu said smiling.

"Hey, Maylu. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Lan asked softly.

"Sure" Maylu said instantly, it wasn't _that_ late, what did she have to lose?

They walked to the park quickly becoming engrossed in a conversation about their navi's and battle styles and techniques.

"You know I could help you form a more definite plan in battle" Lan said casually

"Oh, could you?" Maylu asked sarcastically

"Yes, and I'm sure Megaman would just love all the extra time he gets to spend with Roll" Lan added carefully choosing his words, though Maylu took no mind to it.

"Yeah, Roll might quite enjoy that too!" Maylu laughed. The conversation took an interesting turn as Lan and Maylu began to gossip about their navi's and the relation between them, when Lan brought up and interesting point.

"What about us?" Lan asked apathetically/ Maylu raised her head slightly to his question.

"What about us?" Maylu asked confused.

"Where do we stand relationship wise?" Lan clarified

Maylu was about to ask what brought this on, when Lan continued, "We don't really go out or anything, but we could. I mean, I like you Maylu, I like you a lot. And lately I've felt very confident you feel the same way. I know we've been best friends since the dawn of forever and all but, I want to know where we stand relationship wise and I want to find out tonight" Lan said softly, but also, determinedly.

Maylu smiled, she didn't know it but, her eyes were shining. And then as the words sunk in she couldn't help blushing on top of that "Where _do _we stand? It's an excellent question. But I think the best way to answer that is to answer one other vital question: what to we _want_ to stand?"

Lan, pleased Maylu was trying to help reason his dilemma, decided to tease her a bit. "How about you answer that first" Lan said cockily. _'I did after all tell her I like her a lot' _Lan thought to himself.

Maylu stared down at her feet for a moment, unsure of what he wanted her to say, she found herself blushing again. "Lan I. . . I want to think that we're more then friends bu-"

"Then think that" Lan interrupted, "Where do you want to stand in a relationship with me, just tell me, don't be afraid of how I'll judge you, I won't"

"Well then Lan" Maylu said now more confident in herself. "You want to know where I want to be with you? I want yo be like this" Maylu said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "And I don't want to have to move because I swear Lan, you are the most snugglable man alive"

"Maylu, is that even a word" Lan asked bemused

"I don't think so. Anyways Lan. Now you tell me, where do you want to stand in a relationship with me, even if it is just as friends" Maylu said bowing her head at the last part.

"If I were to pick where I wanted to be in a relationship with Maylu I would definitely say your ideas are very good ones. And-" Lan was stumbling over his words so much Maylu saved him the trouble of fully answering.

"Now- and this time you get to answer first- how would you achieve that relationship and maintain it?"

Lan looked Maylu strait in the eye when he asked her "Have you like been studying romance 101 or something, because you really seem to know what your doing"

Maylu face palmed before giving Lan her answer "No I'm just taking the logical or practical look on the situation, now will you answer the question?"

"Alright then. If I want to start a relationship with you I guess I would start by trying to show you how much I care about you" Lan said simply, "and if I want to maintain a relation ship then I would take you on walks with me and do this" Lan said bringing Maylu into a resting position in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waste, "And I would never let you forget how much I love you" Lan told her calmly. Though contrary to this his heart was pounding at a rate twice it's normal one; subconsciously was he afraid of rejection? And contrary to that Maylu's heart had all but altogether stopped, it even might have when he said 'love'.

_ Love? How did 'I like you a lot' turn into love? _Though Maylu had no objections to it, she was just afraid Lan might be over stepping something, thinking he loved her but at the same time not really with all his heart.

"If your not fooling with me, I want you to know Lan, I love you too" Maylu said slowly and quietly so no one wondering by could hear. Though absolutely no one else was around at this late in the night. Lan's smile lit up the sky. He pulled Maylu away from him and looked her strait in the eye.

"Did you mean that?" He asked her honestly "Because there is no way in this world would I ever joke about something like that, Maylu"

"Of course" Maylu told him, her lips barely moving. They stood there starring at each other for a while and didn't notice the space between their faces close until they met in the middle for a first sweet kiss. Nither one really went out but it was a very passionate kiss no the less. Lan turned and grabbed Maylu's hand, and they began the walk home. When they made it to Maylu's home Lan walked her up to the door, but she seemed reluctant to open it. She turned around to Lan and was met by a surprise attack instead. This time their lips moved in synchronization with each other, preforming a much sweeter, more fulfilling kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow" Lan whispered to her and he reached around her and opened the door.

Maylu, with a great amount of effort made it up to her room, she felt like dancing, she felt like singing, she also felt like falling over on her bed and sleeping for a week, so in short, she felt a lot of things. She was reaching for her night clothes when she heard a noise from her PET. Roll had a huge smirk plastered on her face. Maylu smiled sheepishly at her navi.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to say to you at a time like now" Roll spoke softly, quickly gaining Maylu's interest.

"Congratulations! You won." Roll almost shouted.

Maylu had a look of surprise on her face, that had been her line, from teh very beginning. But Roll was completely correct, Lan loved her, and that was the greatest prize she was sure she could ever win.

"Yes, I did" Maylu said, hushed at first.

"Yes, I did" She said again, a little louder as she reached the bathroom and began to change for the night.

"Yes. I. Did!" She squealed now as she burst back into her room and flopped onto her bed

Roll laughed aloud as she slowly turned off the lights.

_(fade to black)_

So that was it. Just a little idea that formed sometime yesterday. I spent a good bit of yesterday organizing details if it, not quite sure what to do for the beginning part, or how many short clips I should put in... I hope this read smoothly, I'm not going to spend a lot of time sifting details because by the time I'm done with that I might have already changed the whole story entirely. If find a reason to, click the reveiw button, if now, that's cool too. I thank you kindly for taking the time to read this :D

Sofia~Puffergirl

Extra~ (just go back up and read from where Roll turned out the lights skipping the authors note)

"Well Lan, I must admit, good job" Megaman complimented Lan's not quite failure at telling Maylu how he felt.

"Yes, yes thank you. And thank you some more for the genius idea on how to get to that topic" Lan smiled

"What are you talking about all I said was start with a general topic. I'm a little upset you used me to get where you wanted in the conversation" Megaman said sticking his head in the air. Lan sweat dropped

"But come on" Lan whined "you can forgive your little brother, right?"

Before Megaman could answer him a sharp squeal was heard from the house next door.

"Is Maylu alright!" Lan instantly asked. Megaman, who's hearing sensers pretty much picked up all of Roll and Maylu's conversation as well, only nodded, chuckling a little

"Your girlfriend is silly" He tried to say with a strait face. Lan didn't quite understand. But muttered to Megaman as he climbed under the covers

"Thanks, but at least she's not insane"


End file.
